


I'm Here, so Don't Cry My Love

by umidra



Series: Leafyishere (Calvin) Works [2]
Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Late at Night, Leafyishere - Freeform, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umidra/pseuds/umidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>It was always that nightmare. You hadn't had that one in a while.</p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here, so Don't Cry My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request for an anon on tumblr! Thank you so much for requesting! Requests are open if anyone is interested~

_You were here again._

_Underwater, and somehow you can breathe. You're standing on sand, hair floating wildly about you. You can see the sunlight streaming through the water._

_It's serene. The blue of the ocean is beautiful. The light above you is tempting, so you push yourself off the sand._

_However you find that your ankles are shackled by two anchors, and then the sand disappears and you are falling,_

_falling,_  

_falling,_

_falling,_

_deep into the darkness of the ocean. Your lungs suddenly burn and the darkness is enveloping you. Your legs refuse to move. You can't move. You're trapped._

_You scream, but no sound comes out. Bubbles emerge from your lungs only to be replaced my the cold water. But it still burns. It burns._

_You see a hand reach out to grab yours. You desperately reach out._

_Your fingers brush against them._

_And you're disappearing deeper,_

_deeper,_

_deeper,_

_Into the inky black oblivion. Your lungs fill and you struggle violently against the anchors, but it is futile. Your eyes shut close, or maybe it's so dark you don't even know if they're open. You can hear your name being called. It grows fainter and fainter the further in darkness you go._

_Then suddenly it's being shouted, and you struggle to open your eyes. You struggle to surface to the reality that is the real world. 'It's only a dream' you tell yourself._

_And alas your eyes slowly open._

* * *

You're fading in and out of your nightmare when you slowly awaken. It's hot and you're sweating but you're violently shivering at the same time. You can't make out what was in front of view, but you can hear your name.

You search for it, whimpering and crying and sobbing because you can still feel the water in your lungs, still feel your legs struggle against the anchors.

Your name is called again, and you go to it, finding yourself wrapped in two strong arms. You're slowly coming to, and you remember that you're in bed with him.

You'd been together for a year, and you hadn't said a word about your nightmares. The worst had disappeared when you met him. The minor ones were fine and you could deal with it yourself without waking him up. But for some reason, tonight, you're crying and quivering in his arms.

"Shh... It's alright [Y/N]... I'm here..." He smooths your hair and rocks back and forth, humming something you couldn't recognize.

"I'm right here... Don't worry..." His soothing voice is calming your thudding heart that is still thrumming in your ears. Your sobs are subsiding, but your fear isn't. You wrap your arms tighter around him, trying to even your breathing. He holds you the entire time, whispering comfort and support into your ears. His gentle hands wipe the stray tears falling from your eyes, and you can feel his lips gently kiss away your tears. It reminds you of something your mother used to do when you woke up to bad dreams. 

"Don't leave..." You mumble, and you can hear him chuckle just a little.

"I won't." He says, combing a hand through your hair.

You snuggle your face into his chest, squeezing your eyes shut. You can hear his heart beat, and it's rhythmic unlike your erratic heart. But something about the sound completely puts you at ease.

You don't know how many hours pass. But you are still wrapped in his arms, listening to the sound of his breathing. When you try and unfurl your limbs, he tenses. 

"Are you okay?"

His voice is a bit hoarse and gravelly from not speaking for a while, not to mention it was rather late. But his concern is nonetheless heard in his voice and he protectively keeps you in his embrace.

"I just had a bad... dream." You mumble, and he pulls your head into his chest again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

You're unresponsive.

He simply nods however, and reaches over and pulls the blankets over the both of you.

"I'll make sure you won't get any nightmares [Y/N]... I'm right here." He kisses your forehead and wraps you into his chest, cradling you again. You nod, gripping tightly onto his shirt. He presses a kiss to your forehead once again, and then one on your lips. You become drowsy almost instantly, and before long you're dozing off. You don't dream, but you smile in your sleep.

_"Sweet dreams, my love."_

 


End file.
